This invention relates generally to battery packs and more particularly to battery packs having a modular design.
Currently, the battery cells in some battery packs are positioned in frames which are used to house the cells, cooling fins, and, in some cases, expansion material, such as foam sheets. The frames can also be used as a conduit for liquid cooling of the cells. However, the frames are not designed with features to assist with repairing the module. In some battery packs, cell tabs are welded to a separate interconnect board. Once the battery cells are welded together, it is difficult to repair individual components in a section. If one component fails in a battery pack module fails, it is necessary to scrap the entire module.
Therefore, there is a need for a battery pack module that is easier to repair and for methods of repairing battery pack modules.